


Feel Good

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: In which your experienced boyfriend Hansol makes you feel good during your first time.





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: https://lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com/

When I entered the bedroom, my heart was hammering in my chest. My hair still dripped onto my face, but I didn’t have the patience to properly dry it. Hansol and I have been talking a lot about our first time together and while I really wanted to have sex, the thought also terrified me. I saw my love playing on his phone when I came in, still half-clothed. I, too, had put on some boxers and a shirt, before coming in. Just prancing in naked seemed a little bit too much. 

“All clean?” He asked with a gentle smile. His hair was still damp as he walked up to me with a towel. He threw it onto my head and started drying my hair casually. It was comforting, as if tonight was like any other night. I hummed and waited for him to be done. When the towel was off my head, I wanted to say something, but I found it hard to find words. “Hey, we can just postpone and cuddle tonight. I really don’t mind.” 

I shook my head. “No! I am just…” Now was the best time to be honest and upfront. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” He smiled and took a gentle hold of my head, bringing our lips closer, but giving me enough time to pull away, if I wanted to. His soft lips moved eagerly against mine, tongue inviting me in. He was gentle with me, but also made it clear that I was in control of the situation. We kissed all the way back to the bed. He pulled me on top of him, let me take his shirt off and then took off mine. 

I kissed him with eagerness, feeling the tension leave me each time our tongues brushed together. I didn’t notice we were grinding on each other, until his hips bucked up a little more violently and his bulge met mine. We moaned into each other’s mouths and I pushed myself up. “Can I take your underwear off?” I whispered, feeling breathless at the sight below me. Hansol nodded and lifted his hips as soon as I got off him. I slid his last garment off his legs and watched as his hard cock was revealed. 

Hansol took my hand and wrapped it around his length. “I am all yours.” He guided my hand over his cock, letting go after a while and allowing me to decide for myself what I wanted to do. I bent down, nuzzling the hot flesh and sticking my tongue out to gingerly lick just below the head. “Need some guidance?” Hansol breathed out after a short while of me shyly getting small tastes of him. I looked up at him with a boyish smile and nodded. I felt like I knew what I wanted to do, but I was not sure what my boyfriend was okay with. 

“Okay, just… please take me into your mouth. Not much, just… whatever you’re comfortable with.” I followed his instruction, wrapping my lips around him. It felt much bigger in my mouth than what it looked like. I didn’t know how much I was taking, but Hansol seemed to be enjoying it regardless. His hand rested on my shoulder. He squeezed from time to time, making sounds of pleasure in between his instructions. He told me when to suck, when to lick where to do it, until he could not take it anymore. 

“Come on baby, I want to make you feel good too”, my boyfriend whined as he pushed at my shoulder. I lifted my head out of his lap and looked at him with saliva dripping out of the corner of my mouth. I watched as he sat up and patted the bed to make me lie down there. 

“It would surprise you, how good it feels to have you in my mouth and hear you enjoy it too,” I mused, stealing a kiss before lying on my back. He rested his hands on my hips, waiting for a signal that he could go on. I lifted my ass off the bed and let him take my underwear off. I didn’t know I could get hard from just sucking someone off, but then again, that someone was the possibly cutest boy on earth. Said boy was now rolling a condom on me, eyes trained on my member like he was being presented a meal from the heavens, garnished by God himself. 

When Hansol straddled my lap, my hands automatically ended up on his sides, caressing the soft skin as he rubbed his dry hole over my cock. “Don’t worry about prepping me; I did it while you were showering. Thought that would make you less anxious.” The soft look in his eyes brought tears to mine. I reached up to pull his face down to mine. I pushed myself up with my other arm, meeting him halfway. There were no words to express how thankful I was for his consideration, but the soft moans leaving his lips indicated that the kiss was portraying it perfectly. 

We kissed like that, feverishly with mouths open, tasting one another. I had not noticed him reaching for the bedside table and pouring lube onto his hand. I assumed he did, when I felt his warm hand wrapping around my length and wetness covering the thin material around my cock. I moaned around his tongue in my mouth and bucked into his hand. I could no longer keep myself up when I felt him rubbing the head of my cock over his hole. I fell back, chest heaving. Hansol stared down at me with the most innocent upturn of the lips. “Are you ready baby?” I nodded, breathless, speechless. “I will make you feel really good,” he keened with a deep pink colour dusting over his nose and cheeks. 

And he did. He pushed until the tip was inside and then lifted his hips up again. He kept teasing me like that until I could cry. “Feeling good?” He inquired with a playful tone, but I could hear the awe in his voice, the hint of admiration he always showed me. It made everything even better and I nodded. His lips connected with mine and I felt him sinking down on me completely. I gasped and grabbed his hips. 

“Oh good Lord,” I whispered under my breath. Hansol paused, when he was basically sitting on my cock. I was glad he did. Never before had I been inside someone and the sensations were overwhelming. I looked up to see my boyfriend with his head thrown back and his mouth slightly open. At least I was not the only one having a good time. “Come on, babe, show me a good time,” I whines as I rubbed his sides, hoping it would encourage him to move. As good as it felt, I needed more to reach my climax. 

Hansol started out slow, but gradually picked up pace. I just lied there moaning, until two hands grabbed mine and put them on slender hips. I opened my eyes, met with the sight of a sweaty boy, looking down at me in the most sensual and intense way. Hansol lifted his hips without losing me and rested his elbows next to my head. “Please fuck me,” he whimpered with hooded eyes. 

I took a firm grip on his hips and bucked mine up. It took a little while, before I got the hang of it, but my boyfriend encouraged me with every moan and whimper leaving his lips. Soon enough I was fucking up into him with the same pace as he had been riding me. Our moans mixed, filled the room and echoed off the walls. I didn’t realise how close I was, until I found my whole body convulsing, orgasm shaking through every muscle. I reflexively pulled Hansol down on my spasming cock, groaning through every drip leaving my length. When I started coming down from my high, I felt wetness on my stomach.   
I opened my eyes, seeing my boyfriend’s hand furiously flying over his own hard cock and spilling semen over my body. Hansol looked so perfectly ruined, his innocent face displaying pure pleasure, hair sticking up in some places. When he was down as well, he fell forwards onto my own damp body. The semen on my abdomen felt disgusting, but there was no room to focus on that with my lover leaving lazy kisses in my neck. “Thank you,” I sighed, head tilting to give him more room, but instead he just planted his face there, nuzzling my hot skin. He looked so cute, so happy. I could not help but say it. “I love you.”

I felt his breath hitting my skin, as he chuckled. “I love you too,” he murmured, hands finding a comfortable place. I wanted to tell him we needed to maybe clean up first, but I could already feel his breath slowing down. Guess we could get a nap first.


End file.
